Das boxende Teleskop
by Francesca Valentine
Summary: Es gab einen Moment in Hermines Leben, wo sie kurz mal für Fred Weasley geschwärmt hat. Alles fing mit dem boxenden Teleskop an.


**Das boxende Teleskop**

Der ganze Laden ist voller glücklicher Kundschaft und Hermine ist mittendrin. Staunend betrachtet sie die ganzen Erfindungen von Fred und George. Wie haben die beiden das nur geschafft? Fast die ganze Winkelgasse hat zu gemacht, wodurch sie komplett trostlos aussieht. Aber Fred und George bringen etwas Farbe wieder in die Gasse. Etwas ist auch deutlich untertrieben, muss Hermine belustigt feststellen. Neben ihr steht Harry und dieser bestaunt ebenso den Laden von den Zwillingen.

Schließlich schafft Hermine es an eine Theke heranzukommen und konnte dadurch sich ein Produkt näher betrachten. „Beeindruckend.", flüstert sie leise, als sie sich den Tagtraumzauber genauer ansieht. Durch diesen Zaubertrank gelangt man Dreißig Minuten lang in einem hochwertigen und äußerst realistischen Tagtraum. Die einzigen Nebenwirkungen sind ein leerer Blick und leichtes Sabbern. Hermine dreht sich begeistert zu Harry. „Das ist wirklich außergewöhnliche Magie!", meint sie fasziniert. Ehe er antworten konnte, hört Hermine hinter sich jemanden etwas sagen.

„Dafür bekommst du einen umsonst, Hermine. Von dir mal so etwas zu hören erwärmt mein Herz.", sagt Fred strahlend. Überrascht dreht Hermine sich zu ihm. Vor ihr steht Fred in einem magentafarbenen Umhang. „Wie geht's dir, Harry?", wendet er sich zuerst an Harry und schüttelt ihm seine Hand. „Mir geht's gut und euch anscheinend auch. Euer Laden läuft ja richtig gut.", sagt Harry zufrieden zu ihm. Fred grinst ihn glücklich an. „Das verdanken wir auch dir, Harry. Wenn dir etwas gefällt kannst du es einfach mitnehmen. Geht alles aufs Haus. Schließlich schulden wir dir etwas.", meint er strahlend. Harry sieht ihn überrascht an. „Das kann ich doch nicht machen.", meint er leicht entsetzt. Fred klopft ihm Freundschaftlich auf seine Schulter. „Doch das kannst du. Ich bestehe drauf.", meint er lachend. Widerwillig nimmt Harry das Angebot an. „Ich muss mal Ron suchen. So wie ich ihn kenne kann man ihn nicht alleine lassen.", erzählt Harry grinsend und verdrückt sich.

Erst jetzt beachtet Fred Hermine und sieht sie besorgt an. „Was ist mit deinem Auge passiert, Hermine?", fragt er leicht entsetzt. Erst jetzt wird Hermine wieder ihr Auge bewusst und wird deswegen leicht rot. Fred blickt sie verwirrt an. „Das ist alles eure Schuld.", hört er sie leise nuscheln. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wird noch verwirrter. „Was meinst du?", fragt er verwundert. Hermine seufzt leise und schaut ihn peinlich berührt an. „Dein boxendes Teleskop ist schuld daran. Harry schläft momentan in euer Zimmer und bei euch stehen überall noch Kartons herum. Ich war etwas neugierig und habe die ganzen Sachen mir etwas angeschaut. Dann hatte ich euer Teleskop plötzlich in der Hand.", erzählt sie trübselig.

Hätte sie bloß mal auf Ron gehört, schließlich hat er sie gewarnt. Er meinte wenn Fred und George das Teleskop zurückgelassen haben, dann ist es wahrscheinlich noch nicht fertig für den Scherzladen. Und was hat sie gemacht? Als Harry ihnen gebeichtet hat das er der Auserwählte sei, hat sie aus Schock einfach aus versehen den Knopf am Teleskop betätigt. Plötzlich hörten alle drei einen knall und Hermine verschwand hinter einer schwarzen Rauchwolke. Dieses Teleskop hat ihr dann tatsächlich einen Schlag verpasst. So entstand ihr leuchtendes Veilchen.

Fred sieht sie entsetzt an. „Oh, verdammt, das Teleskop habe ich komplett vergessen.", meint er. Hermine sieht ihn seufzend an. „Ich habe alles versucht, um das Veilchen zu beseitigen. Sogar deine Mutter konnte nicht helfen!", erzählt sie aufgebracht. „Komm mal mit. Hinten im Laden müsste ich etwas dagegen haben.", sagt er zu ihr und nimmt ihre Hand in seine. Ein komisches Gefühl breitet sich in Hermine aus, als Fred sie händchenhaltend nach hinten begleitet. Schon immer mochte sie Fred mehr als George. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Fred sie immer mehr beachtet hat. Hinten angekommen lässt Fred ihre Hand los, wodurch Hermine sich plötzlich alleine fühlte.

Doch das ging schnell weg, als sie die ganzen anderen Produkte entdeckte. Die Verpackungen hier waren eher schlicht und fielen nicht auf dem ersten Blick auf, doch Hermine erkannte direkt das hier die Produkte viel ernstere sind. Fred betrachtet strahlend Hermines erstauntes Gesicht. „Das hier ist eher unser seriöses Sortiment.", erklärt er ihr. „Sind das Schutz Schildhüte?", fragt Hermine überrascht. Fred nickt belustigt. „Es gibt viele Magier die im Ministerium arbeiten und noch nicht mal einen vernünftigen Schildzauber zaubern können. Hiermit verdienen wir gut Kohle.", fängt er an zu lachen.

Hermine muss leicht grinsen. Die Tatsache das wenige einen vernünftigen Schildzauber herbeizaubern können ist aber auch etwas erschreckend. Besonders in der heutigen Zeit, wo doch gerade ein Krieg am ausbrechen ist. „Wie funktionieren sie?", möchte Hermine wissen. Fred lächelt sie sanft an. Er mochte es schon immer wenn Hermine Interesse zeigt, besonders wenn es um ihn selber geht. „Du ziehst einfach einen von diesen Hüten an und dann forderst du einen Freund auf einen Fluch auf dich abzufeuern. Du kannst dann belustigt dabei zusehen wie der Fluch einfach abprallt. Ziemlich nützlich, oder? Das Ministerium hat fünfhundert Stück für seinen gesamten Außendienst gekauft! Es kommen laufend neue Riesenaufträge rein!", erzählt er begeistert.

Hermine staunt nicht schlecht. „Wow. Ich bewundere euch beide.", hört er sie leise sagen, als er gerade eine kleine Dose aus einem Regal herausholt. „Von dir so etwas zu hören erwärmt wirklich mein Herz.", sagt er nochmals und reicht ihr die kleine Dose hinüber. Dabei berühren sich leicht ihre Finger, wobei sie sich kurz elektrisiert anschauen. Fred räuspert sich kurz. „Wenn du das dünn aufträgst geht der Bluterguss in eine Stunde weg.", erzählt er ihr, als sie den Deckel leicht aufschraubt. Hermine sieht unsicher die gelbe Paste an. „Das ist ungefährlich, oder?", fragt sie nervös. „Natürlich.", muntert er sie auf.

Leicht trägt sie die dicke gelbe Paste auf ihr Veilchen drauf, danach sieht sie ihn dankbar an. „Ich hoffe das klappt wirklich.", meint sie noch leicht lachend. Fred sieht sie grinsend an. „Du siehst mit dem Veilchen aber auch viel bedrohlicher aus.", meint er noch. Beide fangen an zu lachen. „Es gibt aber auch jemanden der euch am liebsten Blumen geschickt hätte.", erzählt sie leise. Fred schaut sie fragend an, als er in ihr trauriges Gesicht blickt. „Malfoy.", erklärt sie knapp. Unweigerlich muss sie an die Begegnung mit Malfoy, in Madam Malkins Laden, denken. Wie er Harry und Ron provoziert hat und sie selber natürlich auch. „Malfoy wird irgendwann mal für alles büßen!", meint Fred aufmunternd. Hermine lächelt ihn schief an. „Das hoffe ich doch mal."

Fred geht wieder auf sie zu und nimmt sie bei ihrer Hand. Zusammen gehen sie wieder zurück zum Laden. „Manchmal wendet sich von alleine wieder alles zum Guten.", hört sie ihn noch sagen. Jeder sieht die beiden komisch an. Schließlich kommen sie bei Harry und Ron an. „Los wir müssen wieder gehen.", sagt Ron zu ihr. Fred lässt Hermines Hand los und umarmt sie. „Außerdem hast du Harry und Ron an deiner Seite. Mit den beiden kann alles nur gut werden.", flüstert er ihr ins Ohr und löst sich wieder von ihr. Grinsend sieht sie ihn an und dann verabschieden sich alle drei. Mit einem kribbeln im Bauch verlässt sie das Geschäft von den Zwillingen.


End file.
